


They're Fighting Again

by quickwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickwest/pseuds/quickwest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pregnant Iris is experiencing discomfort since the twins won't stop kicking around in her belly</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Fighting Again

Barry was laying in bed when Iris got up to pee the fifth time that night. At first they were just laying down, watching a movie then Iris started fidgeting around and asked him to pause the zombie film. Then he had to pause again, and again, and again until they decided not to watch it anymore.

“Okay,” she sighed, waddling her way out of the bathroom. “Eating and drinking enough water for two is one thing but having to consume enough calories and water for two metahumans and myself is exhausting. I feel like I should just have a port-o-potty set up everywhere I go.”

Then he watched her struggle to get on the bed. She couldn’t reach her leg over because she was too short, and she couldn’t jump on top of it because that was a tried and failed strategy, so she had to climb. One knee on top of the bed, then grab onto the comforter for support and lift, was the only way she could without Barry’s help. And she always denied his help because she counted getting on the bed as a new mini victory for her. 

Being seven months pregnant required a lot of work lately that turned into little victories, like getting her shoes on, or buttoning her God awful maternity jeans, or powering through her day even when they twins were wrestling in her belly.

She was finally laying down again, resting her back that was always aching nowadays. Absentmindedly, she ran a hand across her belly, feeling one of them, the twin boy, kick, starting a battle with his sister. 

“Oh no,” Iris sighed.

“What?” Barry asked, turning to her instantly, already worried that something bad was happening. He abandoned his book on quantum physics and looked at her.

“They’re fighting again,” Iris said.

Barry looked at her stomach amused, the grin creeping onto his face. He adjusted himself so that his head was aligned with Iris’s stomach and rested his hand on top of it.

“Hey twin one,” he whispered, “this is your dad speaking, little guy, I know you and I love sports even boxing, but you have to stop trying to fight your sister.” 

Just as he finished talking, the twin boy kicked again and Barry faked a gasp, exaggerating his point.

“You’re going through a rebellious stage already?” he asked then made a ‘tsk’ sound and shook his head. Then he adjusted to where they saw the twin girl’s head on the ultrasound, just below the navel so he could talk to her.

“Hey my princess–” he started.

“What if she hates princesses?” Iris interrupted rhetorically, and laughed when Barry gave her the evil eye.

“Well, she’s still mine,” Barry replied then looked back at Iris’s stomach, “Sorry baby girl, mom was being rude. Anyway, don’t listen to her, and don’t let your brother get to you. He’s being a rebel. But both of you guys are making mom kind of uncomfortable so be good kids and stop fighting.”

Just then Iris let out a slow, relaxed breath, and let her head fall back onto the headboard, running her hands down the sides of her belly again.

“I think that worked,” she smiled then sighed contently after a long second. “Finally.”

Barry sat up, smiled, and almost shouted “Eureka.” But he refrained and beamed instead, throwing his arms up.

“See? You kids are awesome already,” he said. Then leaned over and kissed the one spot below Iris’s navel where the twin girl was then found the spot on the side of her stomach where the twin boy was.

“I guess they just needed to hear their dad’s voice,” Iris smiled, and the look on Barry’s face was filled with enough happiness to fill her heart for a lifetime.


End file.
